The Flame
by X-xx-Sazza-xx-X
Summary: An old friend from Chuck's high school come to visit them, she gains Sarah's and Casey's eye and not in a good way. Who is she? what does she want? And how much does she know? who is she working for? And why does she seem interested in Casey?


Chuck VS The Flame

1

An Old Friend

**Alright so this is my first Chuck story, please tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck but I own this storyline and Jazz  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Darkness surrounded the helipad. As two cloaked figures stood there talking, they wore nothing but black to help them blend in with the environment. The wind picked up speed as the helicopter arrived.<p>

"Are you sure that you must do this?" the taller of the two asked. He had a deep, gruff voice that was edged with worry. The shorter one looked up and winked at him, though her eyes showed nothing but anger and hate towards herself.

"I'm sure, this…this is something that I must do, it's my fault and I have to fix it, besides, it would be good to be back home and seeing him again," the voice of the shorter one was chipped with emotion, mostly anger. The voice, though, still held the musical notes of any woman's voice.

Stepping into the helicopter she gave the okay to fly. She slammed the door shut and pulled off the mask that she wore showing the most unique colour of eyes, a shady, and dark purple colour.

"Wow, check out that car!" Morgan whistled gaining Chuck's attention from Casey. Driving into the Buy More car park was a Five-sixty, silver Spyder with black flames down the side.

"Listen to that car purr," Casey muttered. Chuck was staring at the car with an open mouth. "Bartowski! Close your mouth." Chuck slammed his mouth shut but in a second it snapped open again. _'Well, I'll be damned,'_ Chuck threw a glance at Morgan and saw the same look in his eyes.

Stepping out of the car was a short female with a tanned complexion, her jet black hair went to mid-back, it was cut into layers, styled so some of the layers spiked out. She wore tinted glasses that hid the colour of her eyes.

She wore knee length black boots with silver buckles going down the side and dark blue jeans tucked into them. The jeans had rips in the left leg; she wore a black belt around the waist.

Her shirt was black and red, in a flame pattern. The front cut off around the belly button but at the back it reached the waist line of her jeans in a point. The sleeves stopped half way down her arm just above the elbow. She wore a light jacket over the top of her shirt, it reached her mid thigh.

"Jazz…" Chuck breathed. Lester looked at Chuck and muttered something.

"Man…Jazz really hasn't changed," Morgan stated. "And she hasn't grown either."

"What is with you in knowing all of these hot women and you Morgan how do you know this beauty?" Lester asked. Chuck and Morgan just shook there heads. Chuck's eyes were following Jazz as she walked towards the Buy More.

"I haven't seen her since high school," he explained. "She went to Japan after gradation."

"Yeah…I missed her being there to help us out whenever we got into trouble," Morgan laughed whacking Chuck on the arm. "She would have made brilliant plans all those times with Tang and now with Emmett, she was the mastermind behind all of out plans in highschool." He laughed, saying this to Lester and Casey.

"Hey, Casey, she might even give you a run for your money," Chuck laughed. "I really do wonder who would win in a fight between you two; it's been a while since I last saw Jazz fight."

"Whatever, Bartowski," Casey grumbled walking off to go help a customer he didn't need to hear them betting on who would win; he knows who would win, him.

Jazz walked through the doors of Buy More her eyes scanning the shop; she pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head showing the unusual colour of purple. Her eyes passed over everyone but stopped for a split second on Casey before leaving.

"Where can they be?" she asked herself walking forward. She turned on the spot slowly before her eyes finally landed on her best friend during high school, she still couldn't see the last member of their trio. A small delict smile graced her lips as she walked towards Chuck.

"Can we help you?" two males stepped in-front of her, they were rather weird looking. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"No," she replied curtly. "I'm here to see some old friends." She stepped around them and continued on her walk towards Chuck.

"Chuck!" she yelled. Chuck spun around and a goofy smiled speared across his face. One that she missed seeing.

"Jazz!" he exclaimed. Morgan jumped out of nowhere and grabbed the short female in a very tight hug.

"Jazz! I've missed you and so has Chuck!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Morgan, please put me down," Jazz growled. "Now." Morgan chuckled softly before putting the girl down. She pulled at her jacket making sure it covered her back. "I've missed you as well." She beamed at the little bearded man. "And you grew a beard…"

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?" Morgan beamed. Jazz giggled before rolling her eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of an Asian girl, she looked jealous. _'She has nothing to worry about,'_ Jazz thought with a bit of amusement.

"Jazz," Chuck came up from behind her and lifted her up. "Morgan was right, you haven't grown a bit."

"Chuck put me down now!" Jazz laughed gleefully, glancing behind her to see the Chuck's brown eyes ablaze with happiness, Morgan's hazel eyes were also shinning with happiness. _'Good, to know that I was missed,'_ she thought.

"Bartowski, that's counted as harassment if the lady asked you to put her down," a gruff voice barked. Chuck placed Jazz on the ground as she peaked out from around Chuck.

"Wow…" she trailed off."It doesn't look like he's smiled in years." Chuck and Morgan shared a look and stifled their laughter. _'Yep, the same Jazz,'_ they both thought. _'And Casey's going to love her.'_ They thought sarcastically.

"Jazz that's John Casey, Casey this is Jazz White my other best friend from highschool," Chuck explained. Jazz walked up to Casey and held out her hand.

"Pleasure to met you," she smiled charmingly. Casey looked at the smaller hand for a second before shaking it.

He was surprised to feel callosus on these small hands. Her grip was astonishingly strong.

"Pleasure to met you too," he smiled, ever so slightly. Jazz winked before turning back around to Chuck, she slowly brought her hand out of Casey's.

"Well, I have disturbed you guys enough from work, so I will see you two later," she said, she glanced briefly at Casey and smiled. "I hope I get to see you again, I'm going to go see Ellie and that new Husband of hers." Jazz walked over, leaving three very confused males in her wake.

Chuck and Morgan glanced at Casey before giggle like a bunce of girls.

"Feel very lucky Casey, very lucky indeed," Morgan muttered. "I found Anna, got to go!" he ran off after Anna dashing around Emmet who was giving the trio and the girl walking out of the Buy More quizzical looks.

"Why should I feel lucky?" Casey growled turning to face his Asset.

"Because, you are the first male, besides from Morgan and myself, who Jazz would like to see again," Chuck explained as they walked to the lunch room. "Back in highschool there wasn't a boy alive that didn't like her." Casey grunted and turned as the engine reeved up.

"I don't trust her," Casey growled. "There's something off about her."

"Casey, I've known Jazz since highschool, trust me there is no way in hell that she has anything to do with The Ring or Fulcrum," Chuck explained. "She was the one who wanted to help anyone in trouble." Casey looked around the lunch, there was no-one there.

"So, you don't find it odd that out of all the males in the world she just so happens to pick me?" Casey asked. "A government person who happens to be protecting the most important thing in the world?" Chuck sighed and nodded his head.

"I see where you're getting at but still, I did always know she would go for the strong and silent type," Chuck chuckled. Casey rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I'm going to do a background check on her, I still don't trust her," Casey growled. Chuck exhaled noisily as he leant his back against the lockers.

"You don't trust anyone who isn't NSA or government people," Chuck muttered. "Jazz just isn't like that."

"Five seconds until self-destruction," a voice boomed over head. Jazz looked up and cursed.

"Great, just bloodily great!" she growled. She ran for the way she came. Breathe coming in short gasps.

"Freeze, White!" a voice snarled. "We've caught you."


End file.
